Unexpected Love
by Animorphs Boyz Luver 48
Summary: What happens when Jake kisses Rachel? Will they get to Ax in time to stop the reaction, and what will Ax and Rachel HAVE to do to stop it? What will be the outcome of all this, and will there be any more problems involved?
1. Your Closest Cousin

-1Unexpected Love

After everyone left Jake's bedroom, Rachel was still sitting on Jake's bed. Jake came into his room again to see Rachel crying. He sat down next to her, and put his arm around her.

"Whoa, Rach. You okay?" Rachel sniffled and shook her head in reply. "What's wrong, Cous'? You never cry."

"I - I'm scared, Jake. About what you said. About next week. I'm really scared." Her shoulders shook, and Jake hugged her. Then he put his hand on her cheek and guided her face to look at him. She looked into his eyes, and then lowered them as more tears fell down her face. Slowly, Jake leaned in and kissed her tears away. Rachel looked up into his eyes again. "Jake?"

"It's gonna be alright, Rach. I'll make sure you're safe. I - love you, Rach."

"Love you, too, Cous'."

"No, Rachel… I love you. Like I'm your boyfriend, you're my girlfriend. That's how I want it to be." Jake whispered the last part before leaning in and pressing his lips against Rachel's. She jerked her head and struggled until he pulled away. "What's wrong, Rach?"

"Jake, I - I… it's weird. As far as I know, cousins don't kiss each other."

"But, Rach. Didn't you learn about ancient Egypt last year? They made seventeen

year old Cleopatra marry and have kids with her twelve year old brother?"

"Yeah, but they didn't know any better, Jake. And I know you do."

"I do know better, Rach. I know what I'm saying, what I'm doing." He kissed Rachel until his lungs begged for air. Then he pulled away.

"I don't know, Jake. It feels wrong." Jake stood them up and then wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her again, and forced his tongue into her mouth. When he pulled away, Rachel looked at him strangely and shook her head. "Jake! We have to find Ax! Now! The disease! It's happening again!" Jake didn't question her cries. He grabbed her hand, and they ran out of the house and towards the forest. Luckily, they found Ax in no time.

"Ax! Ax, help!" Rachel yelled to him.

Rachel? Prince Jake, what is wrong? Ax asked.

"I…don't know."

"Ax, help me! The allergic reaction disease is happening to me again!" Rachel cried. Jake and Ax's eyes widened.

Jake helped Ax put Rachel onto his back. She clung to Ax's soft, furry, blue neck as he raced through the forest.

It is impossible. Unless… Prince Jake, it is! Ax cried. He ran faster, and Jake ran to keep up. Once they neared the scoop, Ax slowed down. It has to do with a defective DNA pattern that has entered Rachel's body. Prince Jake, have you recently put your DNA into Rachel in any way? Ax laid Rachel down on the table.

"Well, I kissed her." Ax morphed to human. He stepped to the side of the table to look at Rachel. He put his hands on the side of her waist, then slowly moved his hands up the sides of her body, and back down again.

"The reaction should occur in about thirty-six Earth minuets." Ax stated. He quickly moved his hands up and down her sides again. "No, thirty-two minuets."

"Ax, what can we… is there anything we can do to stop this from happening?" Jake asked. "Damn, Rachel. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"It's okay, Cous'."

"Yes, it is alright, Prince Jake. I understand that it is hard for you humans to control your emotions no matter whom they are for. But your saliva has your DNA in it. And when it mixed with Rachel's it got into her body, and charged the reaction. The morphing technology made it so that if DNA that is too similar to yours mixes into your body, an allergic reaction will occur, as it is right now.Well, your body in contacting some scarce traces of the previous DNA you had a reaction to before, Rachel. In twenty-nine minuets now, Hereth Ilint will occur again." Ax concluded.

"But, Ax, how can we stop it?"

"There is only one way, Prince Jake. Rachel needs the DNA of another male."

"Ax, there's only you." Ax blushed.

"Oh. Well, Prince Jake, I do not know. The only way to transfer my DNA into her body is to do something more than a mere kiss. I already have both of your DNA in my body for this morph. But since I have both of your DNA already combined, it should hopefully stop the reaction."

"Ax, how?" Rachel asked, sitting up on the table.

"I guess I will have to mate with you, Rachel."


	2. How?

"Uh… Wait… Ax, I think I heard you wrong… What?" Rachel asked.

"I said I will have to mate with you, Rachel." Ax repeated.

"Oh, shit!" Jake said.

"Oh my God, Ax! You can't… please tell me you're not serious!" Rachel cried.

"I understand how you feel, Rachel. But I should warn you that we have only twenty-seven minuets left before the reaction begins. And counting. If my DNA does not get into your body soon enough, the reaction will start. As I remember, a second occurance of Hereth Illint is more fatal than the first time it occurs…" Ax explained.

"Well… You guys have to hurry up then…" Jake said.

"Jake?! You can't make me have sex with Ax!" Rachel cried desperetly.

"Sorry, Rach. By what Ax is saying, you guys have to…"

"Ugh! This can't be happening!" She cried again.

"Rachel, you're the one who always says 'let's do it!', right?" Jake asked.

"Jake, that's in battle… This is a situation where I'm about to have sex with my alien friend!"She cried again.

"Prince Jake, the time…" Ax said.

"Ax, I know." Jake said back.

"No, Prince Jake… Time is running out, and I do not know how you humans mate!"


	3. Choices, choices

Jake turned to Rachel. " Rachel, I'm completely serious. By what Ax is saying, you could die… How do you feel about Ax not being safe. Or using a con --"

"I get it, Jake."

"Rach, I'm being serious!" Jake grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me, Rachel. I'm not fucking around with you." Jake shut his mouth and turned to Ax.

"I am surprised at you, Prince Jake…" Ax said quietly.

"Look. You guys need to listen to me. Alright? Please, Rach. Ax doesn't know how to fuck you, and he's the only one who can save your life right now! Now, answer me, Rach. You have a choice to make here, and I can't make it for you. Now: Do you want to choose doing it with Ax with him not using a condom… or do you want to risk getting hurt by the reaction."

"I - I -"

"Twenty-five minuets." Ax interjected.

"Fine… I'll do it with Ax." Rachel said reluctantly.

"Okay… Ax, listen to me… You have to stay focused and on topic."

"But, Prince Jake? How?"

"Oh my God we don't have time for this!" Rachel cried. "Jake, listen. I have an idea. Please do this for me. Jake… you have to stay and help Ax through it…" Jake gave her a look. "Please Jake…"

"I -"

"Prince Jake! We are running out of fucking time!" Ax yelled. Jake and Rachel just stared at Ax. "I am sorry I offended you. I only wished to see how it felt on my mouth."

"Whatever!" Jake yelled anxiously. "I wish I didn't have to say this… get undressed you guys…And Ax? Here's your chance to learn more about us humans…You ready?"


	4. Perfect Ending, Or Is It?

"Jake…" Rachel said.

"Rachel, it doesn't matter." Jake said back. Ax, go pull the mattress in here. " Ax obeyed. Ax and Rachel undressed as Jake turned away. Rachel reluctantly laid down on the mattress.

"We now have twenty minuets." Ax said anxiously. Jake cringed. Ax laid down next to Rachel.

"D - do we have to, Jake?" Rachel said uncomfortably.

"Rachel, you have to." Jake answered.

"But -"

"Rachel, come on! Do you want to die in twenty minuets? What's your problem?" Jake yelled.

"I - I'm a virgin…" She whispered.

"Holy shit, Rach…" Jake said quietly, turning around to look at her. He sat on the floor a few feet from them, facing the wall. "Alright, Ax?"

"Yes, prince Jake?"

"You need to do this… Rachel, help Ax get his erection."

"My what?" Ax cried.

"No time to explain it, Ax. Rachel? Are you -"

"Fuck…"Ax moaned.

"Got it, Jake…" Rachel said. She kissed Ax and rubbed her hand against him again.

"Rachel…What are you doing to me?" Ax whimpered at the sudden force of pure pleasure.

"It's getting late, you guys. That's a bad sign." Jake said. Rachel rubbed against Ax harder.

"Prince Jake… I have a sudden urge to do something." Ax said.

"Perfect. Do it, Ax. Quickly. You don't have much time left." Jake answered.

"This feels so fucking wonderful!" Ax cried. He pulled back from Rachel after a few minuets.

"Ax?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, Jake?" Ax said.

"Ax!"

"What, Prince Jake?"

"Welcome to reality." Jake said. "Rachel, are you okay? Did Ax hurt you?"

"No, Jake. I'm prfectly fine…" Rachel answered.

"Ax, did it work?"

"It worked for me… Uh, yes Prince Jake. I believe it worked."

"Awesome." Rachel and Ax got dressed again. "So now what?" Ax laid Rachel on the table and ran his hands up and down her sides like before.

"Rachel is fine, Prince Jake." Ax stated.

"Great."

"Guess we should never kiss again, Jake?" Rachel asked.

"That would be a great idea." Jake answered.

"But if I may warn you, Rachel. You may now only shar your DNA with me and no other human. If any other DNA pattern enters your body, the reaction will happen again." Ax said. Rachel nodded.

2 Months Later

Jake and Rachel were hanging out with Ax in the scoop. Jake was talking about something when suddenly :

"Oh my God, I'm gonna be sick!" Rachel yelled. Ax and Jake took each of her arms and helped her get to the bathroom. Rachel didn't get sick. Four times she felt like it, and it never happened.

"Something's up with you, Rach." Jake said sternly.

"Rachel, may I examine you? I believe I know what is wrong." Ax said. Rachel nodded, and Ax picked her up and carried her over to the table.He carefully laid her down on it. "May I" Ax asked, gesturing to lift up her shirt.

"I don't care, Ax." She answered. He lifted up her shirt just enough to expose her stomach. Ax very gently rested his hands on her stomach, and lightly pressed down on certain places.

"Ow!" Rachel yelped when Ax pressed down just below her stomach.

"Yes, I was expecting that… Prince Jake, if you could please leave for a moment." Ax said. Jake nodded and stepped outside. Ax looked deep into Rachel's eyes, and kissed her mouth. When he pulled away, he lowered his eyes and said:


	5. Answers and Problems

When Ax pulled away, he lowered his voice from before and said:

"Rachel… You are pregnant…" Rachel's eyes flew open and her jaw dropped open. She didn't yell. Or scream. Or even smile. Instead she sat up and hugged Ax. When she pulled away, she smiled briefly, and then tears streaked her face. "Rachel!" Ax hugged her and then put his hands up to her face. "Please do not cry, Rachel. You should be happy."

"What about my parents?"

"I do not have an answer to that. But we must tell Prince Jake before anyone else."

"In that case, Ax. Prepare for a lot of swearing…"

"You're WHAT?!?!"

Birds flew away from the trees around them at the sudden loudness of Jake's roaring voice.

"Prince Jake, you must relax. You are not able to do anything about it. But if I may try to comfort you, it was either a new life or no life for Rachel. I may even be wrong about my predictions." The three of them walked back inside the scoop. Rachel laid back down on the table where she was before.

"But, Ax! If she's pregnant, then - then what the hell are we gonna do about her parents?! They don't know you, and how can Rachel just automaticly appear with a baby?!"

"Erek." Rachel said.

"I heard everything." Erek suddenly appeared next to Rachel. "You need to relax, Jake." Erek stood in front of Rachel, lifted up her shirt, and gently put his hands on her stomach. "Uh, Jake, Ax? You guys might want to turn away. You don't want to see this…" He said.

"Erek, I watched Ax fuck Rachel. I can watch anything, now."

"Damn. Then this won't bother you at all, then." Erek used his hologram to turn the outside of Rachel's stomach invisible. "But, Rachel. You need to close your eyes, or this will be out of my programming." Rachel shut her eyes tight. Erek looked into Rachel's insides, and then stopped and turned around. "Jake? Rachel _is_ pregnant. And I'm guessing you're the father, Ax?"

"Yes." Ax said proudly.

"Th - thanks, Erek. But can I ask you one more favor?" Jake asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you play Rachel? Until she has the kid?"

"Sure thing, Jake." Erek answered. Then he left.

"Wait, Rachel, where are you gonna stay?" Jake asked.

"Prince Jake, she may stay here." Ax suggested.

"Yeah, okay. But can you guys promise me one thing?"

"What is it, Jake?" Rachel asked.

"Just don't fuck around when I'm gone. We've had enough problems for one month, don't you think?" Jake asked.

"Okay." Rachel agreed.

"Surley, Prince Jake." Ax said. Rachel looked to Jake.

"Fine, you can kiss or whatever… Just don't fuck her again, Ax." Jake said.

"Yes, Prince Jake.


	6. Help!

Rachel stayed with Ax for the next five months. By then her stomach was really huge. Ax woke up to see Rachel asleep on the mattress. He laid down next to her, put his hand on her stomach, and rubbed it. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"I love you, Rachel." He whispered against her lips. He kissed her until they were both breathless.

"Ax…" Rachel whispered. Ax was pulling down his jeans.

"Shh, baby. Relax…"

"Ax, the baby. Jake said we're not allowed to…"

"Prince Jake is currently not here, though."

"Ax… Ax! The baby! It's coming!"

"This moment?"

"Yes!" Ax grabbed the phone, and punched in Jake's cell number.

"Hello?" Jake said casually.

"Prince Jake! Baby! NOW!" Ax cried.

"Shit! I'll be there in one minutes!"

It was really only seconds before Jake pulled up in front of the scoop in his car. He had a ton of towels with him.

"Jake!" Rachel cried exasperatedly.

"Rachel!" She was sitting against Ax on the mattress. Jake rushed over to her.

"Prince Jake! There is no time to go to a hospital. She has only eight minutes left until the baby comes!"

"Here we go again with the fricking time limit!"

"Prince Jake, stop fucking yelling!"

"Ax, don't swear!"

"Prince Jake, I did not!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"ARGAHHHH!" Rachel screamed in pain. It shut Jake and Ax up. Quickly.

"Rachel!" Ax cried. He hugged her. Rachel pushed him away, and started panting and breathing hard.

"How the hell are we going to fucken deliver a baby?!" Jake yelled.

"I'll try." Erek said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Erek, you must help!" Ax cried.

"Arahhhhh!" Rachel screamed. The three boys jerked their heads to look at her. They didn't know what to do. "ArahhhhhAHHH!" She continued screaming. Ax was no longer sitting behind her. He laid her down and was standing with Erek and Jake.

"Erek, you must do something!" Ax cried.

"I did help build the pyramids, you know. I think I can deliver a baby." Erek sounded annoyed, but he was just as scared as the other boys.

"Well? Go on, Erek! Do it!"

"Okay, okay!"


	7. Unexpected Reactions

Jake put a bunch of towels under and around Rachel. Then he ran to the bathroom and dampened two washclothes. He wet them with cold water, and then ran back and sat next to Rachel. He put one washcloth on her forehead, and one on top of her stomach.

"Ax, could you go and demorph? When's your time up?" Jake asked.

"This moment, Prince Jake. But Rachel is more important to me than myself becoming a _nothlit_."Ax answered.

"Ax, if I'm your 'prince', then do what I say. Go demorph." Jake ordered. Ax obeyed, and quickley demorphed before his time was up. When he was human again, Ax sat beside Rachel on the matress. She was still crying in pain. He took her hand in his. She looked into his eyes, her look full of pain. She aqueezed his hand. He winced, but squeezed back reasuringly. Erek reached his hands out, and in the next minuet, he was holding a tiny baby. Then Rachel cried again.

"My God, another baby?!" Jake cried. Another minuet passed, and Erek was holding another baby. Erek wrapped it in a blanket.

"Damn, Ax. You 'DNA' really got into Rachel. She just had twins." Jake said.

"Yes, I am a father now." Ax said proudly.

"No kidding." Erek said. "Uh, the baby I'm holding is a girl. Jake?"

"Boy." Jake answered. "Rachel, how are you feeling?" Jake asked. He had put a towel over Rachel to cover her for any privacy she still had.

"H-hurts… But I'm fine. Let me hold him, Jake." Jake carefully passed the little boy into Rachel's arms. The small baby looked up at her with big crystal blue eyes. He squirmed, and she passed him to Ax. Ax held him as Rachel did, and smiled down at his new son.

"Here, Rachel." Erek said, giving her her daughter.She squirmed and gurgled.

"Emmy," Rachel said softly. "Her name is Emmy." Ax handed his son to Erek, and carefully took Emmy from Rachel.

"She is as beautiful as you, Rachel." Ax said. Erek gave Rachel her son.

"His name is Ethan, and he's as handsome as his father." Rachel said, smiling at Ax. He returned the smile.

"Erek, let's leave them alone for a while." Jake suggested. "We'll come back in a little while." Rachel and Ax heard the door shut, and the sound of Jake throwing up outside. Erek was not loosing his lunch because he was an Android, as you probably already know. (If not, read book 10.) Jake and Erek were gone in a few minuets.

"I love you, Rachel." Ax said, kissing her lips.

"Not in front of the children, Ax." She smiled. "I love you, too, Aximili."

An hour or so later, Jake and Erek came back.

"What's the surprise?" Rachel and Ax heard Cassie ask. Ax and Rachel widened their eyes and looked at each other. Although Rachel was all dressed and cleaned up, her stomach was still swollen. Her and Ax and the others were only seventeen years old. Jake opened the door, and everyone waked in the scoop. They all had there eyes closed except Jake and Erek.

"Ax, Rachel, is it okay?" Erek asked.

"Yeah." They both answered at the same time. Ax was holding Emmy, and Rachel was holding Ethan. Marco, Cassie, and Tobias walked in after Jake and Erek. They opened their eyes when Jake told them to. They all popped their eyes open and dropped their jaws. Marco dropped to his knees, being sarcastic, and put his hands together like he were going to pray.

"Thank you, God, for blessing Ax-man and Rachel with -- HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!" Marco yelled at the sudden revelation. He sat down on the floor on his butt fast and hard. "You guys had - BABIES?! PLEASE tell me you adopted. Nosotros diecesiete anos y - y holy shit, Rach! Tu estomago es enormoso!" Cassie hit Marco's arm.

"Shut up, Marco! You're so rude." Then she rushed over and hugged Ax and Rachel. "Oh my God, they are so adorable!"

"I'm holding Ethan, and Ax is holding Emmy." Rachel replied, smiling.


	8. Everlasting Ending

"Can I hold her, Ax?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, let me hold Emmy, Rach." Marco said. Marco held Ethan and played with him.

"He's like a mini you, Ax-man." Tobias said, taking hold of Ethan's tiny little hand. Even though Tobias was way beyond pissed that Rachel had kids with Ax, he played it cool, understanding that they really had no other choice. Marco gently handed Ethan to Marco and took Emmy from Cassie.

"She's as beautiful as you, Rach." Marco commented. Rachel smiled. Since Marco was wearing a sleeveless shirt, Emmy clung to him and sucked on his shoulder. Everone laughed.

"I believe she likes you, Marco." Ax said seriously, although everyone else took it as a joke. Marco, Casie, and Tobias left a while later. Jake kissed Rachel's cheek, and then drove with Erek to get baby supplies. They cam back a half hour later with vribs and every other supply you could think of. Jake took the twins and Erek drove with Jake to his house and the underground Chee place where the Ethan and Emmy would be taken care of. When he was sure they were finally alone, Ax pulled Rachel on top of him and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He pulled away to breath, only to pull her lips back against his again.

"Rachel, I wish to _bounce_ with you."

"What? You mean… mate?"

"Yes."

"Again?"

"Why must we not?"

"Well, I guess it'd be okay…" Ax wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against her neck. Pretty soon, Ax was mating with Rachel.

"Incredibly wonderful…" He moaned.

"Aximili…" The covers were over them.

"Aren't you glad you guys aren't running against the clock this time?" Jake asked, stepping into the dark scoop. Ax pulled away from Rachel, turning his head to look at Jake.

"Prince Jake, why are you here?"

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt you?" Jake replied.

"What do you want, Jake?" Rachel asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Apparently, very well… Never mind. I'll go check on Erek and the twins. Goodbye." With that, Jake left.

"That was weird." Rachel said.

"Yes. May I continue, Rachel?"

"Yes, Aximili." She put her hands on his face and kissed him deeply. Ax closed his eyes in passion.

After, Rachel rested her head on Ax's chest, and fell asleep. Ax put his hand on her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered in a soothing voice. Then he got up and demorphed. In the morning, Ax morphed human and kissed Rachel's lips softly to wake her up. She slowly fluttered her eyes open to see Ax laying beside her, smiling. She smiled back.

"I love you, too, Aximili."

**THE END**


End file.
